Mission: Love or Hate?
by Itachilova101
Summary: Sasuke claims to hate Sakura, she says it's mutual. Are they not just hiding their feelings for eachother? And what of this mission their being sent on? SasuSaku, NaruHina Rated T just to be safe
1. The Mission

Summary: Sasuke claims to hate Sakura, she says it's mutual. Are they not just hiding their feelings for each other? And what of this mission their being sent on?

A/N: Hi! n.n

* * *

"Naruto," said Tsundae, "I have a favor to ask of you." 

"A favor?" repeated the blonde jonin. "What kind of favor?"

"Advice."

"Advice?"

"Stop repeating me," commanded the hokage. "I wouldn't be asking you this, but we don't have much time. I need the names of two people that can go undercover to Iwagakure."

"Oh, uh, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzu-"

"No," she interrupted. "Hinata is a Hyuuga, she'd be found out immediately."

She knew she was lying, but didn't care. She had her reasons.

"Well, Sakura-chan and I can-"

"No," she cut-in again.

"What?" he asked impatiently. "You're asking me for advice, now let me give it!"

"I'm sorry, but I have another mission that I will brief you on at a later date," she lied again. "Absolutely _anybody _else."

_Well, Sakura-chan did steal my last Free Ramen coupon, _he thought. _And the teme is, well, a teme. So...\_

"Well...?"

"I've got just the people," he told her, smirking.

* * *

"Get back here, you little witch!" yelled Sasuke, chasing after Sakura. 

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged, you know!"

"You wish!"

That's right!" he agreed, "I _do _wish!"

She looked back at him, giving him dirty looks and just flat-out taunting him.

"I should just kill you now!"

"That's if you can, Slowpoke!"

Then, CRASH!

She crashed right into Naruto.

"Naruto!" she yelled, trying to pull herself out from under him.

"What are you running from?" he asked.

"Him!" she yelled, pointing at a gaining Sasuke.

"Before she could stand and run away, he got hold of her wrist and glared at her.

"Give them back," he commanded angrilly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, trying to look inncocent.

"Yes, you do, now give them back..."

She sighed in defeat and handed him a pair of black and blue boxer shorts.

"Thanks a lot, Naruto."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" he whined. "I just came here to tell you that Baa-chan has a mission for you guys."

"Don't tell me I have to go on a mission with _her_," Sasuke stated.

She twisted her face into a teasing scowl.

"She wants you guys to see her now," Naruto stated.

Sakura smirked.

She stomped on his foot, causng a yelp from the Uchiha.

"That's for calling me a witch!"

With that, she took off toward Hokage Tower.

Once she made it to Tsunade's office, she threw open the door, causing the hokage to drop the now-empty bottle of sake. She panted and laughed as she sat down.

"You didn't kill the Uchiha, did you?"

"Sakura! I'm going to kill you!"

"Uh, does that answer your question?"

Sasuke finally made it to the door and sat down, Naruto following.

"Sorry, Naruto," apologized Tsunade, "But this is for important people only and you aren't important enough."

"Baa-chan!" whined the blonde.

"Out, Naruto..."

So, Naruto reluctantly left, grumbling and whining.

Once he was gone, Sakura asked, "So, what's this about a mission? I _really _don't want to go on a mission with _her_."

"I'm a guy!"

"Sometimes I wonder!" she exclaimed. "I saw those guy-panties in your dresser!"

"How'd you get in my house anyway?!"

"The same way you do, I used the doggie door!"

"Alright, you two," Tsunade cut-in, "Save the love for your mission."

The two stayed silent.

"Okay, this morning, we got a scroll from Suna," she stated. "Here it is."

She handed it to Sakura.

It read:

_We have received word that the Akatsuki has attacked a number of villages. Also, people have spotted them heading toward Iwagakure._

_Since you have many able shinobi, I ask that you send a few shinobi there to investigate. We will be sending shinobi to surrounding villages, just to be safe._

_Take care and be cautious._

_Kazekage._

"So, you want us to help with the guarding?" asked Sakura.

"No, we don't want you getting caught and being asassinated by them," she answered. "You'll be of more use when, and if, they attack. I want you two to go there, undercover. If you see anything odd or suspicious, report to us immediately and we will react accordingly to how major it is."

"Y-You want us to act like we're... Dating?" asked the kunoichi with a shudder.

"Well, actually, I was thinking more like married. Newlyweds on a honeymoon, it'd be more believable."

Sakura nearly fell out of her chair, Sasuke's jaw was slack.

"Oh, and you both will want to dye your hair and get some colored eye contacts."

"C-Can't somebody else replace him or me?"

"Well, yes, but that'd take too much time."

"But- I-"

"You leave as soon as you can get your hair dyed, buy your contacts and finish packing. I've already made reservations for a hotel. Oh, and say that it was reserved by your employer, Zen."

They were dismissed and they went their seperate ways, desperately hating their misfortune.

* * *

A/N: Well, is it any good for a first chapter? I hope so! 


	2. The Hotel

A/N: I give all who've reviewed great big hugs! All the others that just passed by... You're mean! T.T ... I REALLY need a life...

* * *

"Why me!" whined Sakura, throwing stuff in her suitcase while Ino prepared the hair dye. 

"What's the big deal?" asked the blonde.

"I... Hate... Sasuke!" the pink haired kunoichi yelled. "You didn't noticed that when I told you that I wished he would just leave me alone?"

"Well, no, actually," she answered. "You don't really hate him, I know it."

"Oh? And how would you know that?"

"What else did you say that day?"

"That I want to kill him and give him to Orochimaru for a birthday present?"

"No, before that," answered Ino.

"... I'm drawing a blank."

"You said in your exact words, 'If only I could hate him'."

Silence...

"You know, I think I might hate you as much as I hate Sasuke."

"Which, apparently, isn't a lot. Now, sit down so I can dye your hair."

She sat down and let her dye her hair.

Once she finished, they rinsed the dye out and Ino helped her put in her eye contacts.

"Argh... How am I going to wear eye contacts when I can't even put them in right!"

"You'll just have to ask Sasuke to help you with them."

"Damn..."

"Why me? Why her? Why this goddamn mission!" yelled Sasuke, throwing random things into a suitcase.

"I don't get what's so wrong with you being on this mission with Sakura-chan," Naruto stated.

"I just don't very much like her."

"Huh... Then, why did you say you wanted to start things up again while I was taking you back to Konoha?"

"... I changed my mind..."

"Because she told you that she didn't like you?" he asked. "She was angry, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"She slapped me, yelled, 'Y hate you, go away!' then ran away..."

"Well, uh... At least you don't hate her!"

"Don't I?"

"You only pretend to hate her," he answered. "I see the way you look at her when you think nobody's looking."

"With intense rage and hatred?"

"No, before you remember you're pretending to hate her."

"... Shut up and help me find a pseudonym!"

"A pseudo-what?"

"An alias? A fake name?"

"Oh... How about... George Bush?"

"Who?"

"I dunno, I think it means old, stupid guy."

"Stop kidding around, Naruto, I need a real name that doesn't have anything to do with old, stupid guys."

Naruto sat there, thinking...

It took until Sasuke had finished packing, dyed his hair brown and put in his brown eye contacts for Naruto to say, "I got nothin'..."

"Fine, I'll just say my name is Sugiyama uri," he stated. (A/N: The first name of his English voice actor and the last name of him Japanese voice actor! n.n)

So, the two left the house and headed toward the gates of the village.

* * *

"Anything else you need?" asked Ino, walking with Sakura towards the gate. 

"I need a fake name," she answered.

"Hm..."

"Well, I guess I could use the name Chiyo and use whatever last name Sasuke made."

"Oh, right, you two are gonna be married..."

"Unfortunately..."

"Well, I guess there's only one more thing I can tell you."

"Oh?" asked the pink haired kunoichi with little more than faint interest. "What's that?"

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Uh, Ino, you have a kid... What wouldn't you do?"

"Oh, uh... hen, don't do anything I would do."

Sakura shook her head, smirking.

She set her suitcase on the ground, standing before the gate.

"I'll see you when you come back," she said, setting her backpack on the ground.

"Bye," Ino replied, giving her friend a hug.

And then she was gone...

* * *

Naruto walked with Sasuke out of the house. 

"Just don't get her pregnant, will ya?"

"I'm not making any promises..."

Naruto's face turned red from something in between anger and embarrassment at the thought of that.

"Relax, I was only kidding."

Naruto shook his head, gave Sasuke a slap on the back and left while Sasuke headed to the border gates.

* * *

"Well, you're not neccessarily a very light packer," commented Sasuke, watching Sakura shoulder her backpack and pick up her suitcase. 

"We don't know how long we'll be gone for, we've got to be prepared for anything."

"Whatever... Got a name?"

"Chiyo..."

"Sugiyama Yuri."

"Sugiyama Chiyo? Well, it's not terrible, I guess..."

"Yeah, you could've been stuck with your boring old name..."

"Shut up..."

* * *

"Hi, we have reservations," Sakura greeted once they made it to Iwa. 

It was an exhasperatingly long travel, not only because they had to walk like a civillian so as not to arouse suspicion, but she had to argue with that damn Uchiha pretty much the whole way there!

"What's your name?"

"It was reserved by my employer-"

"She means _our _employer," Sasuke interrupted. "Zen is his name."

"Ah, um, let me see..."

She flipped a few pages in a book, her eyes skimming the pages.

"Oh, here it is, the Honeymoon suite?"

What?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke cringed at the volume of her voice.

"I'm sorry, she has ADHD," he told her. "Yes, that's it. Our employer has given us an all-expenses-payed honeymoon as a wedding gift to us."

"Oh, that was sweet of your employer," commented the lady. "So, here's your key and Keichi will lead you to your room."

She snapped her fingers and a man took Sakura's suitcase and lead them all the way up the stairs until they got to the top floor.

He lead them to a room that was labelled, "Honeymoon Suite" and took out his spare key.

Unlocking it, he let them in and set the luggage on the floor.

Sakura was surprised at how big the room was.

While Sakura jumped around the room, looking at everything: The bed (Not bed's'), the mini fridge, the dresser, the nightstand that held a complimentary box of condoms, she inspected that thoroughly.

Sasuke watched this, shaking his head in embarrassment.

Then, the man named Keichi cleared his throat and got his tip.

Once he shut the door, he eyed Sakura warily while she jumped on the large bed.

"Must you do that?" he asked.

"Why don't you go make some of those condoms into balloons then you can replace that stick up your ass with something more comfortable?"

"What do you eat that makes you this annoying?"

"My special mix of sugar mixed with more sugar!"

Sasuke shook his head again and prepared himself for a looooong night...

* * *

A/N: I likee! 


	3. The 'Act'

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and on how I said that I needed a life, I've stolen George Bush's... Waitaminute... :Stabs self in the heart:George Bush goes to Hell: All better! n.n

Second chapter today... Have I proved to you how little outdoor life I have? Well, it's better than doing sports and getting all sweaty and shit... That'd suck!

* * *

The phone rang. 

Since when was there a phone in the room?

Sakura answered the phantom phone.

"It's me," she heard Tsunade's voice.

"Shishou?" she asked, "What's up? Since when did you know the phone number here?"

"I asked for it," she answered indifferently. "Listen to me, the Akatsuki has been spotted closer to Iwa. I have a feeling they're going to attack soon. First thing in the morning, I want you and Sasuke to go out and do couplish things. I want you to check everything out. Whether it be a candy shop or a strip bar, make sure everybody is safe. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Oh, and one more thing, no fighting over the bed," the hokage stated. "Share it, I don't need you two getting found out because of your gripe between eachother."

"Fine..." replied Sakura, sounding less proffessional.

She hung up the phone and told Sasuke what Tsunade had told her.

"Great..." commented Sasuke sarcastically.

"I know, we have to wake up early," whined the kunoichi, falling onto the bed.

"No, I have to share the bed with you," corrected the Uchiha.

"Go to Hell..."

"Only if you're not there..."

"Oh, I get it, you're trying to get back at me for calling you a girl," she stated with a smirk.

"No, I just don't like you very much..."

"..."

He smirked.

Sakura balled a fist and aimed to punch him in the stomach, he caught her fist and she kneed him in the place that the sun don't shine.

He fell to the floor, letting a loud breath escape his lips.

"Nice... One..."

"Thank you."

And she lay down in the bed and let him deal with getting himself up and ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura awoke to see Sasuke's face right in front of her's. 

She silently gasped and stood, blushing.

_Too close for comfort..._

She took out some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom to have a shower. She used the special shampoo for dyed hair and sighed as the sound of the pattering rain soothed her aching neck.

Her sleep the night before was not a deep one. The thought of Sasuke sleeping in the same bed as her was not exactly a comforting thought.

After, she exitted the bathroom in a decent dress and a towel wrapped around her head.

She looked to the slumbering Uchiha on the bed and subconsciously smiled.

Then, she caught herself and scowled at him. Damn Uchiha's and their hypnotic powers over women...

He was cute, she'd give him that...

Then, she remembered that she had to put her eye contacts in.

She went back into the bathroom and wiped some of the fog from the mirror. As she tried to put the contacts in, she couldn't get them in and get them to stay in.

She sighed.

Then, a shirtless Sasuke entered the room, his eyes half-lidded and said, "Morning."

Seeing his muscular chest caused the slightest of blushes to appear on her face.

"I-I can't get my contacts in," she mumbled, showing him the contact sitting on the tip of her finger.

He approached her even more, she, instinctively, backing up.

He took her wrist, took the contact and helped her put them in her eyes.

"Th-Thank you," she stuttered.

"Yeah, now if you don't mind, I kind of need to..."

"Oh... Oh!"

She raced out of the bathrrom and ignored his amused chuckling.

She sat at the side of the bed and tried to calm her shaky nerves.

Maybe she was ill... Yeah, that was it. She wasn't starting to get a crush yet again for her arch rival for all eternity... She probably had the Nerve Flu. Yeah, the Nerve Flu! There was Stomach Flu, so there could be Nerve Flu!

Then, the door opened and out walked the now brown-eyed Uchiha. At the site of him, her stomach clenched.

There had to be an explanation for this! She must've had... Karma! yeah, karma from being so mean to him the night before! Damn karma and making her stomach act odd...

"Well...?" he asked, obviously waiting for her to finish up so they could go.

"Uh-Er-... I-I..."

She couldn't mold her voice into any coherent words...

What would explain that?

"Cat got your tongue?"

There, there's the explanation!

She towel-dryed her hair, ran a brush through it and left with Sasuke.

They walked into the front foyer where the lady at the front desk smiled and greeted them.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" she asked.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and answered, "Couldn't be better."

Sakura squeaked when he pulled her into his side.

The lady chuckled.

"It takes a while to get used to the whole married thing, doesn't it? My husband and I were the same way, he'd try to hold me and I'd be shy or embarrassed."

He nodded and walked with his "wife" outside the hotel.

"You know, the whole shy act was, actually, a good idea..." he mumbled.

_Yeah, act..._

_

* * *

_A/N: How do you like it? Please tell me in a review! 


	4. The Angst

A/N: Hiz! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Once Sakura was used to the attention she was getting from Sasuke, she was able to retaliate. 

He held her around her waist and she had her hand slightly tucked into his back pocket.

Instead of their usual arguments, they were having a contest between themselves. Neither had to propose this contest, it started the moment they left their room.

The contest: Try to be even more affectionate than the other!

So, he kissed her cheek and she stopped them and gave him a big hug. Then, before she could start walking again, he stopped her and stared at her, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I-I have something for you..."

She looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to show what he had.

He went into his pocket and produced an engagement ring set. They were made of white gold and the engagement ring had a stunning diamond.

"I-I..." She was speechless...

"They were my parents'," he told her, averting his gaze from her.

he put the diamond ring in her hand and she put it on her left ring finger. He put the other ring on his left finger and turned it so the Uchiha symbol was facing downward.

She didn't know whether to hug him, kiss him or just thank him...

"Thank you," she whispered, staring at the ring.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't mean anything," he replied. "It's just to, you know, show we're 'engaged'. I still don't like you very much."

She smiled softly and said, "It's mutual."

So, they went back to walking, Sakura leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder and he wrapping his arm around her back and resting his hand just above her elbow.

They noticed people looking at them, admiring what a cute couple they made and others that just gave them a look that said, "Get a room, Sickos!"

She couldn't define the feeling in the pit of her stomach, nor could she justify it. She just felt happy. Honestly, she couldn't imagine hating him at the moment!

* * *

Sasuke blushed when he gave her the ring, averting his gaze from her. 

He'd brought his parents' wedding rings on the mission, thinking that they might be of some use, considerring they had to pretend to be married, but he never thought he'd actually let her wear the ring...

He wasn't sure why he even did that, he just acted without thinking.

All he knew was that he loved the way Sakura's side fit with his so well, like they were made to meld so well.

He wasn't sure what to do after he gave her the ring and he could see in her face that she didn't know either...

So, they just walked along.

_I hate her! I don't like her! I just really, really don't like her! _he thought, the feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him otherwise. _I..._

He sighed and Sakura looked up at him.

"Anything wrong?"

"Uh... I think we should go in there," he told her, trying to avoid what was going on in his mind at the moment.

He'd pointed to a restaurant, which reminded both of them that they hadn't eaten yet...

They entered the restaurant and sat on a couple stools in front of the counter.

"What can I get you two?" asked the lady, smirking flirtatiously at Sasuke.

"A large bowl of ramen for the both of us, and some sweet dumplings for my lovely wife," he answered with a cocky smirk.

Oh, how he loved to shatter the dreams of fangirls...

The girl's smile fell and she scribbled the order on the notepad. She stomped out of the area and slammed the door to go to the kitchen shut.

He laughed heartily, causing Sakura to blush. She'd never heard him laugh before, it was nice. It was so smooth and she liked how his cheeks dimpled when he smiled.

Then, as if a cue to stop her before she fell too far from safe territory, her mind replayed the night Sasuke had betrayed the village.

Tears stung her eyes and she fought to keep them back.

"What's wrong?" asked the Uchiha, his smile long gone, a look of worry and confusion replacing it.

"I-I think my contacts are bothering my eyes," she lied. "I should go fix them."

"Let me do it, you can't do them, remember?"

"No, I can do it," she told him, walking into the bathroom.

She turned on the water in one sink and splashed water onto her face. After, she dabbed papertowel on her face.

She sniffed and stared into the mirror.

How she'd grown... Her features were more mature, she'd filled out more in certain areas and her face had finally matched the size of her forehead, making it not look so large.

Still, in the mirror, she could see the reflection of her twelve-year-old self in the mirror, that light of hope still in her eyes...

Then, Sasuke had left and that light left with him...

How long had that been? At least eight years ago. It didn't seem so, though...

Then, she was able to make sense of the last few years, feeling like she'd hated him... She'd thought those feelings of love and adoration she had for Sasuke had lost and the fire for him had finally been blown out, but that wasn't true.

Her feelings for him weren't dead, only dormant. The fire for him wasn't blown out, but only dimmer.

She sniffed one more time and tried to put on a smile.

At least he wasn't like that anymore...

_Damn mood swings..._

She applied some make up to make it look like she hadn't been crying and she left the room.

She sat down, seeing the ramen and dumplings already served.

She took a pair of chopsticks and dug in with Sasuke.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep."

And they ate in silence.

* * *

A/N: So... What do you think? I made this one a bit more agsty... Heh, that's just the way I am! Please review! 


	5. The Dance

A/N: n.n Well, how was the angst-fest last chap? Did ya like it? Well, this one I'll make sure either has funny or fluff... Or maybe both! Yeah, we can call it... Ronny? Naw, how about Funmance? ... Still sucks... n.n;

* * *

It was easy to say that the respect and/or adoration the Sasuke and Sakura was not to last. 

Why? Well...

"Get back here, You... You... Guy!" yelled Sakura, chasing Sasuke around their hotel room and the hallway.

"You'll have to catch me!"

"This isn't funny, You bastard!" she hollered. "I need those!"

"What? These?" asked the Uchiha, holding up a pair of pink panties.

"Yes, those!" she answered, still chasing him.

Then, a man walked out of his room and he stopped right before smacking into him. Unfortunately, Sakura couldn't stop herself soon enough... So, down like bowling pins they went!

Sasuke rolled over under Sakura so he wasn't getting a face full of carpet and noticed the proximity between his and her lips.

"G-Get off..." he whispered, a blush actually surfacing on his cheeks.

A breath escaped her lips.

"... Huh?"

"Get off me..."

"O-Oh..."

She stood shakily and he stood with her.

"Uh, c-can I have my- Um..."

He reluctantly handed her the undergarments and she walked back to her room, she slammed the door in his face before he could enter.

He opened the door to see her sitting on the bed, leaning on her pillow, examining the ring.

"I have to ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Why- I mean, what made you think to give me the ring? We could've simply said we didn't want to lose our rings..."

He was speechless.

"It's a beautiful ring," she stated, looking to him.

"I-I don't know... I just thought it was a good idea..."

Wrong, he'd done it on a whim and against his better judgement...

She nodded, accepting the answer.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

She looked to him, her silence telling him to continue.

"Can you dance?" he inquired, a smirk playing on his face.

"Uh- Kind of..."

"Then, come on."

He took her hand and led her out of the hotel, giving a polite wave to their friend at the front desk, Kaida.

Their mission was to check every place out. So, they'd have to check out the local club sometime or other... Why not have a little fun dancing while they're at it? They did have to act couplish, after all.

They got into the club as the DJ started playing Heroes Comeback. They started to dance, but didn't really get into it.

Then, one of Sakura's favorite songs came on, Key Of Heart by BoA (Awesome song! XD).

She smiled as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. Then, the song picked up speed and she showed him how to really dance.

She turned and ran her hands through her hair and swayed her hips.

She was only a little surprised when his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and his hips followed hers. She was more surprised to feel the slightest brush of his lips on her shoulder.

A shudder ran down her spine from the new and exciting feeling she got from the feeling of his lips against her skin.

She placed her hands over his and leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling more daring... Much more daring...

Once the song was over, changing to a much faster beat, they didn't stop. They were transfixed in their own silent song, in their own movements.

He took one of her hands in his own and spun her around so they were facing.

"I'm sorry for stealing your underwear," he apologized, an odd look on his face. He looked like he was entranced by something, by her.

"So am I..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist once again and pulled her to his chest.

A sigh escaped her lips, leaning toward him.

He leaned also, until their lips touched and their was nothing left but them.

* * *

It was almost as if they had blacked out. They had little control as they slowly walked to their hotel room, holding the other's hand. 

Once they were in the room, their lips met once again and they felt themselves slowly approaching the bed, their lips never parting.

Sakura fell onto the bed first, Sasuke following, straddling her waist. He trailed kisses along her jawline and along the line of her breasts. She could only sigh and ask for more.

His hands roamed her curves and hers traced the lines of the muscles on his back and arms.

The night continued on like that, until both of them had reached their limits. (A/N: Ha! No lemon for you! XP)

* * *

The next morning, the two awoke in eachother's arms. 

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she replied, stretching.

"Have a good sleep?"

"Not really, I didn't sleep much last night. _Someone _kept me up..."

"I wonder who..."

She chuckled and kissed his nose.

Then, she looked at a clock and nearly screamed. It was almost noon! They had to go scouting the area!

"We slept in!" she exclaimed as they stood and rushed to get ready.

First things first, they had to find clothes! Then, they'd work from there...

* * *

Tsunade felt so smart! 

Sending those two on that "mission" was perhaps one of her best ideas yet... Though, of course, sending Narto to Hinata's aid when she was perfectly fine was a good idea, too...

This one, though, was a great idea! Sending them as a couple, they'd do things as a couple... It was so obvious that they'd either kill eachother or fall for eachother. She was convinced that it'd be the latter.

Then, in walked Naruto.

"Where's my mission?" he asked.

"What mission?"

"You told me that you would brief me on a mission the day Sasuke and Sakura-chan left on their mission? How are they, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm sure their perfectly fine," she answered with a smirk. "You're mission is to... Uh, buy me more sake, somebody drank the last of the bottle I had."

"I wonder who," he commented dryly.

"I don't know, the fiend..."

"Is this really a mission? Why would I have to be briefed on it?"

"Because... You need to know the exact kind I need. If I don't get the right kind, I'll... Uh... I'll die! Yeah, that's it!"

"Really?" asked the blonde dimwit. "For real? You'll die?"

Tsunade suppressed a smirk and told him that she would.

So, he did his "mission" like a good little ninja. (n.n)

She went back to thinking about how smart and clever she was...

* * *

A/N: OOOOOOH! Funny and fluff! Funmance! XD 


	6. The Attack

A/N: Well... I feel bad about not givin' you a lemon, so... If you guys want, tell me to make a lemon in a review! If most of them are a no, there'll be no lemon. If there's lots of yes', I'll put it up as a seperate story! Okay? Okay! Let the chapter begin!

* * *

Sakura walked through the streets of Iwa, alone. Sasuke had caught a case of the stomach Flu from something he'd eaten. 

So, she was by herself, just acting like a tourist.

Then, she felt a sense offoreboding. Or was it foreboding...? Wait, no, she was sensing chakra. The thought of such a dark and evil shinobi surprised her.

Then, she recognized it...

"It... It can't be," she mumbled, her eyes widening.

Uchiha Itachi. There was no mistaking it. The Akatsuki was here.

She wondered whether she should go get Sasuke and tell him about the seemingly imminent attack by the Akatsuki.

_He's sick, _she thought, biting her lower lip in thought. _If he tries to go against Itachi in this case, he'll die! I... I can't lose him again! I won't!_

So, it was decided. She'd do it!

First, she'd have to go to the Tsuchikage, alert them that she was a shinobi and that the protection of the village had been jepaordized.

She ran full-speed toward the Tsuchikage's office, aware and not caring that she was giving herself away.

She tried to run faster, but found that nearly impossible. Besides, she needed to reserve energy for the fight that was sure to come.

She got to his office and opened the door, his secretary calling for her to stop.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked the man sitting at a desk in the office.

"I am very sorry, Tsuchikage-sama, my name is Haruno Sakura-"

"Tsunade's apprentice?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been here undercover for about two to three weeks. I've been instructed by my Shishou to watch out for the Akatsuki because they were spotted heading this way."

"Really? I haven't recieved any word on this..."

"We'll have to talk later," she told him. "I know they're close and I have a feeling they plan on attacking us! You need to send out as many shinobi as you can!"

He nodded to his secretary who ran off.

"I'll help, but my partner can't," she told him. "He's sick, please be sure that none of this gets to him. If it does, he'll be killed."

"He cares that much?"

"Only because his brother is in the Akatsuki. He's Uchiha Itachi's younger brother."

He nodded.

"Right. We'll all fight to protect the village."

"Great!"

With that, she ran back to the hotel. When she got there, she saw Sasuke asleep by the toilet.

She shook her head, smiling sadly. She blew him a kiss and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a skin-tight shirt. She took her weapons and left, knowing she'd might die and never see her love again...

* * *

Sakura ran along the border of Iwagakure, searching for any signs of shinobi. 

Her eye contacts were long gone, knowing they were no longer needed.

She could feel the chakras of the Akatsuki becoming stronger and stronger.

She pushed a button on a headset some jounin had given her and said, "I think I've found them..."

"Where?"

"SouthEast of the border."

"Alright, we'll be right there."

She continued runnning until...

SMACK! She ran into somebody. She looked up to see none other than Uchiha Itachi staring down at her.

It looked like he had no intention of harming her, he wasn't even looking at her face. Actually, he was looking at her left hand.

He stodd her up and held her wrist in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, meaning her ring.

"I-I..."

He looked her in the eye. Just like that, she was out...

* * *

Sasuke awoke and looked around. 

He stood from the bathroom floor and went to go to bed with Sakura.

When he got into the room, he noticed there was no Sakura.

The clock said it was almost midnight.

Something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut. He went to the window and looked outside to see almost the entire village fightng the Akatsuki.

"Sakura!" he yelled, racing out of the room.

* * *

Sakura groaned and sat up. 

"Wh-Where am I?" she asked, receiving nothing but her own echo in return.

Then, she saw the sharingan appear in the darkness.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "Sasuke, where are we? Are you okay?"

"So, you do know my brother..." a dangerously calm voice commented, sending shivers down her spine.

"I-Itachi...?"

"You know me, as well, huh?" he asked. "Tell me, what else do you know?"

"That you're an evil son-of-a-bitch and you don't deserve a gift like the Sharingan!"

Before she could decipher what was happening, she was against the wall, the rogue Uchiha holding her against the cool stone by her throat.

"What's your name?"

"Su-Su..." she couldn't get any words out.

He loosened his grip on her throat and she coughed and gasped.

"Answer my question," he commanded, sounding as though he didn't care either way.

"Sugiyama... Chiyo..."

"You're lying," he stated.

"..."

"Answer my question, Kunoichi, or I'll kill you right now..."

"My name... Is Sugiyama Chiyo. I've done no harm to you or anybody. I'm just a civillian of Iwagakure."

"You're speed in the forest three days ago tells me otherwise..."

Three days? She'd been gone that long? Sasuke was probably worried sick about her!

"Please, I-I have a husband," she begged, certain it wouldn't affect him at all. She was desperate, she was willing to try anything. "I have a family I have to help take care of.

"I promise, I won't tell anybody if you just let me go!"

He was silent for a moment, as if considerring her offer.

"On one condition..."

She stayed silent, waiting for him to tell her what this condition was.

"Sasuke... You tell me where he is... And I'll know whether you're lying or not..."

Sell Sasuke's soul to Satan to save her own? Could she do that?

A few moments later, she told him, "I'd rather die than let you kill him."

"Very well..."

And he unsheathed his katana and cut her in the side.

She fell to the ground, unconscious... Or dead... It was not to be determined yet...

* * *

A/N:Gasp: Is she dead? Will Sasuke save her? Oh, the horror! Oh, the drama! oh, the pancakes! XD Please review and I'll try to update ASAP! XD 


	7. The Search

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had to babysit late last night! SORRY!!! Please don't kill me... TT.TT

Well, are you all wondering whether Sakura's alive or not? Well, I think that you'll be finding out in this chapter... Oh, and about the lemon, it was VERY close. By one review, the "No" voters won. I might make the lemon, but I'm not sure or not... I dunno if I want to make a lemon or not... Maybe...

* * *

_I... I can't die, _thought Sakura, fighting to just stay alive, let alone conscious. _If I die... If I die, Sasuke will-_

She wasn't able to think on that further because another wave of pain coursed through her body. She was sure that the wound was getting infected and that it was still bleeding, but she had no strength or chakra to fix it.

All she could do was use her hands to hold pressure to the wound with all her might, which wasn't a lot.

The room was spinning and the loss of blood was causing her limbs to feel numb.

Still, she wouldn't cry or give up hope. Giving up hope would mean giving up on life. She refused to do that!

"I... Can't... Die..." she grunted and, panting and shaking from exhaustion.

Finally, her exhaustion became too great and she was no longer able to keep her eyes open.

As her eyes closed, she could feel Kisame's chakra approaching...

He was probably going to finish the job...

* * *

Sasuke ran through a dense forest, in a fit of range. Not only was Sakura missing, but he'd just had two very, VERY aggravating conversations. One with the Tsuchikage and one with Tsunade... 

_"We're not sure where she is," the Tsuchikage had told him when Sasuke asked where Sakura was. "The last she'd spoken to our shinobi, she said that she knew where the Akatsuki was. It's very likely that she was taken by them. Worst case scenario is that they killed her."_

_"Well, we have to find her!" exclaimed the Uchiha. "We'll send out a search party and-"_

_"Excuse me, 'We'?" asked the middle-aged man. "The attack wiped out half the shinobi in our village. If not, more. We can't afford to send them after some dead kunoichi that doesn't even belong to our village."_

_"She's from Konoha, a village you're allied to! She risked her life for your gutless village! The least you can do is show the same damn respect in return!"_

_"We never asked for her help, did we? Besides, you know as well as I that our alliance isn't even worth the paper it's written on. If I choose not to help your village, it's my choice."_

_"So, that's it?" he asked, a look of disgust on his face. "You won't lift a finger to help her?"_

_"We can't. I'm sorry."_

_"No, you aren't," he replied, running off._

_He'd left to call Tsunade at his hotel._

_Once she answered the phone, he yelled, "Why the hell would you send us to protect this spineless excuse of a village?!"_

_"Sasuke? What are you talking about? What's going on? What happened?"_

_He explained about the attack and how Sakura had disappeared._

_"You mean, they actually attacked?"_

_"What do you mean? That's why you sent us here!"_

_"Oh, no..."_

_"WHAT?!?!" he yelled, getting deathly impatient._

_"You see, there was no mission... I sent you there so the both of you could get together and closer. I knew the both of you liked eachother and that you'd realize it once somebody gave you the extra push..."_

_"... But Naruto told me he reccomended us, how did that happen? You couldn't have brainwashed him..."_

_"Oh, I didn't, the pixies did... They owed me a favor..."_

_"..."_

_"Just... Go and look for her, Sasuke. Once you find her, apologize to her for me."_

_"You're so lucky you're hokage or else I'd kick your ass to Canada and back..." _

_"Yeah, yeah... Just go find her!"_

_He hung up the phone and ran off to find his wife._

_Yes, I said wife. (Isn't it romantic?! n.n)_

So, there he was, racing to find Sakura, all by himself.

_I won't let that sadistic son-of-a-bitch before he kills her, _he thought, picking up his pace.

* * *

Sakura tried with all her might not to cry or scream while Kisame handed her her beating on a silver platter. 

To cry out would be to show weakness. She couldn't be weak this time, not here. If she showed weakness, she would definitely die!

"So, are you going to tell us where the younger Uchiha is?"

"I don't know," she stated, telling the truth.

He gave her another hit, sending her to the other side of the jail cell and causing a large dent in the stone wall.

She coughed up blood, but refused to give in.

It continued like that until Itachi stopped him.

"Kisame, stop, Sasuke is on his way..."

"So, we can just kill her now?" he asked.

"No, she'll be the bait. He'll want to see her alive."

"How about we rough her up a bit then?"

The Uchiha stayed silent, meaning that Kisame could have a little more fun.

* * *

He made it... He found the base and made it inside. 

He was faintly surprised that nobody had attacked him yet.

Then, out of nowhere, Itachi appeared. He stared at his brother indifferently, making his younger brother angry. It always did...

"Where is she, Itachi?"

"You've failed, Sasuke," he stated.

"Failed?"

"I told you to do whatever you needed to do to kill me. You gave up on your hatred and fell for a woman, therefore giving up on your love for our family. You've failed our parents, our family. You're not fit for the Uchiha name."

"Tell me where she is!"

"Come with me."

He turned and began to walk away. Sasuke followed. He led him to a jail cell where he saw an unconscious Sakura, beaten until an inch of her life.

"Sakura!"

"So... That's her name," commented Kisame.

He held the near-dead woman in his arms, glaring at his brother and his partner.

"Now, Brother, it is time for you and your woman to die," stated Itachi.

Sasuke stood and readied himself to kill his brother.

Then, surprisingly, he activated Mangekyou.

"I failed, huh? Well, I have Mangekyou, have I still failed?"

"He has it, too, huh?" asked Kisame.

"You were wrong, so was our family," he told Itachi. "It wasn't the actual killing your best friend that gives you Mangekyou. It was the feeling of the loss we all would have to endure when we lost that person."

"My, so you've become so smart all of a sudden?" asked the elder Uchiha.

Ignoring the question, Sasuke began Chidori and charged at his brother. Before Itachi could catch him, though, he dodged and charged again.

He purposely made a pattern to throw his brother off and he continued to do so until he found an opening. Taking advantage of that opening, he was able to hit his brother in the side with the Lightening.

He received a blow to the chin from his brother and flew into a wall.

He got back up and began Chidori all over again. This time, though, he made sure that he got hit and he fell to the floor at his brother's feet.

As Itachi stared at him, thinking he'd been able to render his opponent unconscious, he didn't see the real Sasuke behind him hit him in the back with the Chidori.

He fell to the floor and couldn't get up.

He'd received the attack directly to the spine, one of the fatal spots. He was a goner...

"Then, there was one," commented Sasuke, turning to Kisame with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: XD Yet another cliffy! I feel so deliciously evil!


	8. The Aftermath

A/N: I killed Itachi... TT.TT How could I? I feel so dead inside... Also, this is the last chapter... WAAAAAH! DX

Dei-kun: Just like Itachi-senpai! XD

Me: WAHHHHHHHHH! DX

* * *

Kisame fell into stance and readied Samehada. He smirked at the younger Uchiha, hiding his worry about his own life. 

This kid had killed Itachi, the one that was thought to be even stronger than Leader... How was that possible? It was hard to believe...

He pushed the worry to the back of his mind and chuckled a bit. He waited for the attack that never came...

Sasuke didn't move. He just stared at the terrorist before him and crossed his arms.

"Feel like becoming just like my brother; A pitiful corpse?" (A/N: WAHHHHH! DX)

"Save the fun-talk for your parents, they'll be wanting to have your head on a stick for abadoning them the day Itachi killed them..."

His eyes narrowed for only a moment, but it left just as fast as it came. He smirked devillishly, a plan being hatched in that big, bad brain of his...

"You don't know anything, you're just as ignorant as Itachi was... Never knowing the full story..."

"What do you mean?"

"Did Itachi really tell you that _he _killed the clan?" he asked. "If he did, he's a liar just as much as he is a cheater, a thief and a criminal..."

"..."

"He didn't kill the clan," he lied. "I did... I pinned it on him and, because of his odd behaviour around that time, they believed me... I've been toying with his mind all this time... Shall I toy with your mind as well?"

He activated Mangekyou once more and stared into the shark-man's eyes.

Inside Tsukuyomi, he made Kisame watch his own death over and over. Seeing no reaction from him, he moved on to another subject. He made him watch as Jiraiya did a strip tease to "oo Sexy".

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Kisame. "My eyes! My beautiful Shark-like eyes! They've been defiled!"

You couldn't get more broked souled than that now, could you?

So, defeating the two men, he took Sakura and ran off.

* * *

"Well, she's lucky you made it when you did," stated Tsunade. "If you made it an hour later, she would've died on the way back..." 

Sasuke nodded and looked to the sleeping Sakura on the hospital bed.

She was badly beaten up... Her hair was dirty and matted with blood, she had a black eye, needed stitches in several places on her face and other parts of her body, severe internal bleeding... And it was all Tsunade's fault...

At least she fixed her...

"You fell for her, didn't you?" asked the blonde hokage. "You've fallen for her, just as she did for you..."

The Uchiha stayed silent, watching Sakura's chest raise and fall with her breathing.

"I knew it! The plan-"

"Almost costed Sakura her life..."

"... That, too..."

* * *

Once Sakura awoke, she looked to Sasuke and smiled tiredly. 

"H-Hey, Sasuke..." she greeted. "Y-You came for me..."

"Of course, I did," he replied. "Why wouldn't I of?"

"I-I'm sorry, I got captured," she apologized. "I got captured because of this..."

She showed him the dirty and scratched engagement ring on her left ring finger.

He shook his head.

"Don't apologize, the good thing is you're safe now."

Tears welled in her eyes and she sniffled.

"I didn't scream or cry once..."

"We sure showed them, didn't we?"

She nodded, smiling.

"I... I love you, Sasuke..."

It took a few moments, but he replied, I love you, too."

* * *

Once Sakura was discharged from the hospital, she walked with Sasuke around the near-abandoned streets of Konoha. At first, they were in total silence, but Sakura was itching to break it. 

"I guess I should give this back," she told him, handing him the ring.

He looked at the ring in his hand, then at his girlfriend, then back at the ring.

"Keep it, it's yours now..."

"Really?"

"Really really..."

"O-Okay..."

So, she put the ring on her right ring finger and Sasuke did the same with his.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped his arond her shoulders. They just walked around like they would in Iwa, only, this time, with no suspicion that there were enemies around.

He would tell her about the fact that they weren't really on a mission sometime, but why spoil their good mood, right?

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura sat in Tsunade's office, their arms crossed, a look of annoyance on their faces. They waited rather impatiently for Tsunade to explain why she'd done what she did.

It had been a few months since Sakura had been discharged from the hospital and they were already engaged. (A/N: See? Now I geet cookie! XD)

Naruto sat beside them, looking very confuzzled.

"Well, you see... I thought that it'd be a good idea to send you out for a while, pretend you were a couple and, eventually, tolerate eachother, or something," she explained. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Sure, why not?"

Naruto raised a hand and asked, "But why did you ask for me to choose a couple, then?"

"Just in case those evil spies from the Naruto-Legitimate-Mission-Council were watching... I needed to put up the act..."

"How did you get me to say them, though?"

"The pixies, Naruto, the pixies..."

"Well, I suppose we can forgive you, " stated Sakura. "Only on one condition..."

"Oh?"

"You promise _never_ to do this to any other person in the village..."

"Alright, I promise," she replied, secretly hiding her crossed fingers under her desk.

They nodded, accepting their promise.

Once she was sure that they were long gone, she push a button to speak to Shizune from the other room.

"Shizune, have Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino come here for a _very _important 'mission'."

* * *

A/N: Sequel anyone? I think this deserves a sequel... XD This time, Ino and Shikamaru shall be the victims of Tsunade's "wonderful" matchmaking! Yay!!! 


End file.
